Paper, Scissors and Stone
by Mputt
Summary: Dimalam natal duduk berdua dengan sang terkasih memang sangat menyenangkan. Bisa mengobrol dan memainkan sebuah permainan yang di sengaja dibuat dan berakhir di ranjang. Bagaimana bisa? Just see it, guys..kkk /KYUMIN/BL/ONESHOOT/DLDR/


**Paper, Scissors and Stone**

**.**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**.**

**BL**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**Sorry For TYPO(S)**

**.**

**This fic, for you ISungyi, Quint_pumpkin, n Kim Kyuna My Lovely sister**

**.**

Malam natal adalah malam yang paling di tunggu oleh semua umat kristiani di dunia. Turunnya salju dan banyaknya pohon natal seakan memberi keindahan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang melihat itu.

Malam ini adalah malam natal yang kesekian kali mereka habiskan hanya berdua saja. Duduk di kamar-yang sebenarnya sudah bukan milik mereka berdua lagi- dengan tenang. Memakan makanan yang sengaja mereka beli untuk di habiskan berdua saja. Berdua saja? Hei mereka sepasang kekasih. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika duduk berdua, memakan snack dan saling bercumbu. Bercumbu? Oke, itu mungkin hanya beberapa selingan saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah...kau tidak latihan?" Tanya lelaki si pemilik mata foxy itu dengan lembut.

Tatapan hangatnya tak pernah ia lepas dari lelaki yang ia panggil 'Kyuhyun' itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pasti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya-nya lagi penasaran.

"Biarkan aku berdua dulu dengan kekasih manisku." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya dan sedikit menggoda.

"Itukah alasanmu Kyuhyun-ah? Hahhh~ selalu saja tidak masuk akal."

"Masuk akal menurutku."

"Terserah kau."

Mereka diam sebentar, lalu mereka kembali sibuk dengan snack yang mereka makan. Tatapan mata mereka pun tak lepas dari tayangan tv LED yang ada di depan mereka. Layar besar itu sedang menayangkan drama romance sesama lelaki yang saling mencintai.

"Kau sengaja membeli kaset ini?" Tanya si lelaki manis.

"Aku tidak membelinya, Sungmin~"

"Lalu?"

"Ini dari kamar Heechul hyung..."

Yang di panggil Sungmin pun terkesiap.

"Kau gila Kyuhyun-ah! Kembalikan!"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menontonnya? Apa kau tidak penasaran? Ceritanya lumayan menarik menurut ku."

"Tapi sudah tidak menarik lagi setelah kau mengatakan jika ini milik Heechul Hyung!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Poni panjangnya tentu menutupi mata indahnya saat memutar. Padahal, jika Kyuhyun memperlihatkan itu pada Sungmin, pasti Sungmin selalu saja tidak tahan untuk tak mengecup mata si magnae nekad ini.

"Kembalikan ku bilang!" Sungmin mulai menatap tegas kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, setelah aku mengembalikan kaset ini, kita bermain Kertas, gunting, batu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Kyuhyun-lagi

Kelihatan ragu, akhirnya Sungmin mengambil keputusannya.

"Baiklah."

"Oke! Bagus! Tunggu aku untuk beberapa menit. Aku akan mengembalikan kaset ini ke kamar Heechul hyung. Dan kita akan memulai permainannya."

Lelaki tampan itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menuju ke DVD player yang ada di hadapannya. Menekan tombol stop dan membuka ruang kasetnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia memasukan kaset itu dan beranjak bangun untuk pergi ke kamar Hyung cantiknya di lantai sebelas.

Namun di depan pintu kamar Sungmin ia berbalik

"Tunggu! Dan jangan kabur!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamar Sungmin. Duduk di tempat asalnya dan merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Aku merindukan mu~" Ucapnya seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedang memakan chips-nya hanya bisa mendelik jengah. 'apa-apaan anak ini' batinnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kyuhyun-ah! Kau hanya pergi ke lantai sebelas untuk mengembalikan kaset itu ke kamar Heechul hyung. Bukan pergi keliling dunia."

"Aku tau. Aku hanya merindukan mu."

Sungmin menyikut dada Kyuhyun.

"Aww sayang~ kau bermain kasar.."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Hei! Ayo kita mulai.."

"Apa?"

"Kertas gunting batu."

Sungmin mulai fokus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa peraturannya?"

Kyuhyun terseyum penuh semangat. Sungmin tidak tau apa yang akan di rencana magnae gila ini. Sungmin hanya tau bahwa ia sedang memulai permainan seru-seperti-sekarang.

"Begini, Jika aku menang, aku boleh melakukan apa yang aku mau. Dan jika kau yang menang, kau juga boleh melakukan apa yang kau mau. Bagaimana?"

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Selidik Sungmin. Ia mulai mencurigai apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

Kyuhyun menyengir polos. Lalu mencubit pipi putih milik si manis.

"Aku tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, sayang~"

"Aku mencium hal yang berbahaya."

"Kau jangan khawatir. Ayo kita mulai."

Akhirnya mereka memulai permainan yang sudah di rencanakan. Kertas, gunting, dan batu pertama di menangkan oleh Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katakan!" Sembur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berfikir dan menyeringai.

"Kemarikan wajahmu."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Cepat!"

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia dengan pasrah memajukan wajah berjerawatnya ke arah Sungmin. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum lembut. Dan...

Chuup~

Satu kecupan lembut ia berikan pada Kyuhyun di pipinya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan blussing saat menatap senyum gigi kelinci milik sang kekasih.

"Ciuman manis untuk kekasih nakal ku..." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau mulai nakal, eoh?!"

"Anhi! Aku terlalu menyayangimu. Aku hanya ingin mencium pipimu. Sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan itu."

"Bahkan kau lupa jika saat kita sedang melakukan sex, kau terlalu sering mencium, menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat pipiku, sayang~"

Brengsek Cho Kyuhyun! Untuk apa ia katakan itu, Sungmin membatin. Tentu saja ucapan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya blussing. Menundukan wajahnya dan menutupi rona merah yang tercetak menggoda itu.

"Ayo mulai lagi." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Permainan kedua pun di mulai. Kertas, gunting, dan batu kali ini di menangkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang menang sayang~"

'Sial' Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir. Dan ia pun menyeringai.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera pergi keluar kamar.

Tak lama ia pergi, pintu pun terbuka kembali. Ia menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sebotol madu ia tenteng dengan santai dan ia taruh di pinggir tubuhnya.

"Kemarikan wajahmu."

"Kau!"

"Ini hanya sebuah permainan Sungmin Hyung~"

Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak. Ini memang sudah peraturannya. Jika saja ia bisa mengelak. Mungkin bisa selamat. Tapi ia tak ingin di sebut pengecut.

Dengan jantung yang terus berdebar kencang, Sungmin memajukan wajahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan ia benar-benar shock saat smirk itu mulai terlihat.

"Buka mulut mu sedikit lebar."

Sungmin melotot.

"Ini perintah sayang~"

Ia sulit bergerak. Ia harus patuh.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya. Memperlihatkan penghuni mulutnya yang berjajar putih rapih dan bersih. Bibir merah menggoda itu benar-benar sudah memanggil untuk segera di hisap. Kyuhyun tegang dan berdebar juga sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun meraih botol madu itu dan menaburkan beberapa madunya pada tutup botol madu tersebut. Ia lupa tak membawa piring kecil.

Telunjuk panjangnya mulai ia oleskan diatas permukaan madu manis itu. Dan dengan perlahan penuh hati-hati, ia mengoleskan madu itu di atas bibir merah mengkilap dan tebal juga sexy milik Sungmin.

Susah payah ia menelan air liurnya saat melihat bibir itu semakin mengkilap di hadapannya.

Dari ujung ke ujung, dari sudut ke sudut Kyuhyun terus mengolesi bibir itu sampai benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan.

Ia menyeringai. Karyanya selesai.

"Hukumanmu di mulai sayang~"

Dan Hap! Kyuhyun melumat bibir beroleskan madu itu. Menghisap, menjilat dan terus ia lumat sampai bibir itu benar-benar merah dan bengkak. Sungmin semakin sexy dengan tubuh condong kedepan dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Lelaki tampan itu memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan untuk meraih rasa manis dari bibir sexy ber-shape M itu. Ia menherang perlahan dalam perlakuannya sendiri. Ia habis nafas dan Sungmin juga. Terpaksa, ia harus melepas keasikannya itu.

"Manis Ming...dan aku menginginkanmu~"

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana bisa mereka ada di ranjang besar milik Sungmin. Saling melumat, saling menjilat saling menghisap bibir pasangannya. Tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di leher dan rambut Kyuhyun sembari menekan kepala itu agar semakin dalam melumatnya pun menambah kesan panas dalam, pergulatan mereka malam ini.

Sungmin sudah hampir naked diatas ranjang tepat di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kakinya sudah terbuka lebar dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah kangkangan kakinya.

Kancing dan resleting celana mereka sudah terbuka sempurnya. Tinggal satu tarikan sudah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sudah menggembung mengganggu selangkangan mereka. Tapi, ciuman mereka kali ini terlalu asik untuk di lewatkan.

"Aahhhh~" Satu desahan mulai terdengar dari pihak yang di bawah. Saat pihak yang diatas melepas tautan bibirnya dan mulai menelusuri leher jenjang milik pihak yang di bawah.

Tangan terampilnya tak tinggal diam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh harap pada Sungmin.

Lelaki manis itu mengangguk seakan mengi-iyakan apa yang di minta oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapat persetujuan tanpa syarat dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraih sesuatu di meja nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat mereka.

Tutup botol madu!

Yaa... Kyuhyun berniat mengoleskan madu itu di atas nipple pink basah dan bengkak milik Sungmin.

Saat tangan itu mulai bergerak di atas permukaan nipple pink menggoda milik Sungmin, lelaki manis itu mengerang dan menarik wajahnya ke arah kiri. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangannya. Tangannya pun tak bisa diam. Ia letakkan tangan lentiknya dia ujung-ujung bantal putih miliknya.

Pekerjaan Kyuhyun belum berakhir. Ia masih terus saja mengolesi ujung nipple dan permukaan dada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin mengerang tertahan dalam tarikan ujung bantalnya.

"How so damn sexy, Lee Sungmin!" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan karya indahnya di tubuh Sungmin.

Nipple itu sudah sangat mengkilap dengan madu di atas permukaannya. Itu menambah kesan sexy dan panas saat melihatnya. Apalagi mata itu tak pernah berhenti memancarkan gairah panasnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Horny, eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Don't tease me!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Boleh aku menghisap, menjilat, dan mengulum nipple mu Ming?"

"Kau hanya perlu melakukannya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ooww...jangan marah sayang~"

Dan ya~ Sungmin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap apa yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan di nipple bengkak itu. Tanpa ragu dan penuh percaya diri.

Tonjolan kecil itu semakin membesar di dalam,mulut Kyuhyun. Kedua nipple itu benar-benar semakin terasa manis ketika berada di dalam kulumannya. Apalagi madu itu...Kyuhyun sangat menyukai apa yang sudah ia kerjakan di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan erangannya. Salju di luar dan dinginnya udara sungguh tidak berpengaruh untuk mereka berdua. Pergulatan panas dan penuh gairah lebih manarik dan sayang untuk di lewatkan.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Tidak terlalu. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau ingin lagi? Tadi begitu menggairahkan."

Sungmin melotot menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa lakukan itu lagi. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Besok aku masih ada musicalku."

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Ah ya! Maafkan aku Ming.."

"Tidak masalah sayang~ ini malam natal. Itu salah satu hadiah natal yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Jawab Sungmin mengerling nakal.

"Hei! Aku bisa memintanya kapan pun, bukan? Tidak hanya pada malam natal saja."

"Tentu.."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di yubuh Sungmin. Mengusap punggung lelaki yang paling ia cintai itu dengan lembut.

"Kadar cintaku padamu semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Bagaimana bisa?" Aku Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira kau saja. Aku juga! Dasar bodoh."

"Ming...jangan tinggalkan aku barang sedikit pun. Aku tak tau bagaimana aku tanpamu."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia paling menyukai Kyuhyun setelah mereka melakukan sex. Ia jafi semakin terlihat manja dan romantis. Sungmin menyukai itu.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab sudah membuatku seperti ini!"

"Kau hamil?!"

"Kau gila, Cho! Lebih baik kau tidur. Dorm akan ramai besok. Bisa gawat kalau saja para member menemukan kita tidur satu kamar."

"Bukannya sudah hal yang biasa."

"Banyak bicara!"

Satu ucapan dari Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun diam, Tentu saja. Satu ciuman sayang yang panjang diberikan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.

"Waktunya tidur. Jalja sweetheart. Kau harus bangun pagi untuk membereskan ini semua."

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mulai menutup matanya dan semakin meringkuk di pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

Si tampan hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan lelaki ini. Lelaki yang sudah membuat ia hampir gila di setiap harinya.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR MY LOVELY SISTER.. ISungyi, quint_pumpkin! LOVE SO MUCH! GOD BLESS YOU, and always keep your healthy ^^**

**Mungkin ini bukan FF bagus yang di harapkan, tapi ada yang membantu loh memberikan ide. **

**Dan Semoga suka J dan buat Tante Kim Kyuna… always love you kk~ FFnya yang itu ga jadi publish. Nanti aja, aku buat yang ini nih buat merayakan yang tadi yah…kkk~**

**Maaf yah kalo jelek..**

**Thank you for reading ^^**

***Pm ~ 'Mputt' | 24 December 2013 | 23:10**


End file.
